


意外 —— 续

by wwqlalala



Category: History3-圈套, 立克（rps）
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwqlalala/pseuds/wwqlalala





	意外 —— 续

韩式烤肉店的小包厢里，一盘一盘的菜品上了桌，随着滋啦滋啦的烤肉声，空气中充满了诱人的肉类焦香。  
往日里这种时候，小孩早就要忍不住动筷了，可今天……卞庆华终于忍不住问笑得非常诡异的陈廷轩：“你到底在笑什么？”  
没问还好，这一问仿佛引燃了什么导火索，陈廷轩越笑越厉害，甚至差点摔下桌。  
卞庆华目瞪口呆地看着笑出鹅叫的小孩，感觉人生受到了冲击。

陈廷轩笑着看卞庆华，笑着翻动烤肉，笑着把还没包烤肉的生菜送进了嘴里。  
……  
后来直到两个人回到卞庆华在台北租的小公寓的门口，陈廷轩靠着他的肩膀等他开门，依旧笑得一抖一抖。

一进门就被壁咚了。  
卞庆华无奈地亲亲他，又捏了捏他的脸：“现在可以告诉我了吗？”

“欸，哥，你听说过潜规则吗？”  
“什么意思？”他的脸色瞬间变得严肃起来，“你是说？”

卞庆华比他早出道那么多年，当然对这种事有耳闻，如果这种事发生在他自己身上，他可以拒绝，但如果，是发生在他身上呢？在命运的天秤上，他会比较重要吗？  
二十多年来，他一直是个不太自信的人，即使如今，有那么多的声音对他倾诉狂热的爱意，有那么多人为他欢呼尖叫，他依旧不够自信。

“好啦，哥～你在想什么啦！”小孩顺势靠近他怀里，他没想到这个问题能让他这么低落，“没有人，你要记住，我很倔的，没有人可以逼我离开你。”

稍稍推开他，陈廷轩踮起脚亲了他一口，撒娇般地对他眨眨眼。

卞庆华感觉心脏漏跳了一拍。

正要感动——

陈廷轩摆摆手：“害，如果是那种潜规则，我怎么可能还这么开心，你知道吗？我今天紧张死了，结果那个什么总，人家开的条件是要我跟你演戏给她看。”  
“演戏给她看？”

陈廷轩勾他脖子，道：“就是这样，她想潜的规则是让我爬你的床，想看我们在一起，不是对我有想法，明白了吗？”  
卞庆华：“……”  
陈廷轩放开他，瘫倒在沙发上，“我跟她说不用演了，你就是我货真价实的好老公，你不知道，她的表情有多精彩！”  
说着又忍不住开始笑。

卞庆华凑过来坐他旁边。  
“喂，你干嘛这个表情？”陈廷轩顺势爬到某人怀里，歪着头看他。

灯光下他的眼睛像闪着光的星星一样。  
陈廷轩很喜欢穿oversized，以至于稍微一动就很容易扯到衣服。比如现在，湖蓝色衬衫的领口由于刚刚的动作挣得有些开，大片白皙的皮肤和精致的锁骨暴露在他的目光中。  
仿佛受到蛊惑一般，他低下头亲吻他的脖颈，在那漂亮的锁骨上轻咬了一口。

“嘶——哥哥轻点。”  
卞庆华堵上他的嘴。含住他的下唇，很急切地把他按向自己，陈廷轩乖巧地仰起头张开嘴接受他的亲吻。感受到他的回应，亲吻变得越发黏腻起来，舌头探进对方嘴里扫荡了一遍，又细细舔过他唇的轮廓。

卞庆华把他的手按在自己心口上，想让他感受一下自己为他心跳得多快。

“宝宝，我完全理解那些想得到你的人。”卞庆华一边解他衣服，一边调笑道，“你应该知道我工作一向很认真吧？既然上层对我寄予厚望，我也一定要好好表现，免得人家怀疑我宝宝的魅力，对不对？”

被他抱进浴室的时候，陈廷轩已经被又亲又摸得浑身发软，根本说不出反驳的话。

让抬手就抬手，让闭眼就闭眼，陈廷轩乖得不像话，乖得卞庆华心里像被小猫抓挠一样痒。  
在温暖的水流下，陈廷轩被按在浴室的墙上接受亲吻。

“哥，你有反应了哦。”  
很快他就为乱说话付出了代价，把人抱上了洗手台，陈廷轩还不知道他要干什么，紧张地攀附着身上的人。  
顺手捞过台面上的润肤露倒在手上，卞庆华熟练地分开他的腿。  
陈廷轩早就忍不住了，翘得高高地往他手里凑，一边探着头又去找他的唇。

卞庆华一边跟他亲吻，一边低笑：“宝宝真可爱。”  
一语双关。  
陈廷轩反应过来，瞪了他一眼，偏偏身下还在对方手里，被富有技巧地上下揉搓几下，又趴在他肩头小声呻吟起来。  
“啊……哥哥好棒……快点……呜……”  
陈廷轩的声音一向又软又糯，在床上更是叫得婉转悦耳，叫得卞庆华只想遵循最原始的欲望，把他按在身下动作到他不能反抗。

两指探向他肖想了许久的地方，情色地按揉起来，把手上润滑用的乳液彻底化开。  
“嗯……”  
两人的身体早已熟悉彼此，陈廷轩放松自己，方便他的动作。浅浅地探进去，感觉到内壁在热情地绞弄自己。

卞庆华的眼睛有些充血，但仍然记着不能让他受伤，小心翼翼地帮他扩张着。  
水汽氤氲中，陈廷轩扭过头，看到跟前的镜子，眼前人红着眼为自己忍耐的模样，心突然化成一滩水。  
“啊……哥，可以了”他小声地叫着，“哥哥快……进来操我。”  
这个妖精。  
一句话彻底崩断了男人的理智，陈廷轩嘴上说得厉害，此刻看着身上人扶着憋得青筋暴起，甚至能看到血管在突突跳动的庞然大物，又害怕得缩了一下。  
可惜已经没有用了。  
被他扣住腰不许逃脱，猛然进入了他的身体。

年轻人的身体因为常年练习体操柔软得不像样，白皙的脖颈后仰出一个美妙的弧度，被在他身上红了眼的男人啃了一口，终于无法忍耐地在他身体里动作起来。  
卞庆华熟知他的身体反应，知道往哪里顶能让他崩溃，有些故意地一下一下擦过那里。  
舒服得脚趾都蜷缩起来，他再也控制不住自己的声音，叫得一声比一声动人。

“宝宝，你看。”卞庆华就着在他身体里的姿势，把他转了一圈，惊得他短促地叫了一声。  
分开他的双腿，让他面对镜子，身后的人又开始动作起来。  
呆呆地看着巨物进出自己的身体 ，嫣红的穴口被撑到极致，甚至随着动作带出些液体，不由得羞得满脸通红。  
但又忍不住伸手去摸了摸两人的连接处，感觉到那东西反复顶弄自己，擦过要命的那处，在快感里挣扎着，叫得又浪又天真，又扑腾着手要哥哥抱。

意乱情迷。

卞庆华注意着他的反应，伸手握住他身前，才堪堪握住，怀里人就一阵震颤，直接被后面的快感逼得射了。  
刚刚高潮的陈廷轩浑身软得不像样，被卞庆华圈在怀里直接抱到卧室。

“床，床单湿了”  
“我洗。”说着又挺入他体内动作起来。  
身上人无法控制他的爱意和欲求，一边埋头动作，一边亲吻着他的身体。  
看着他对自己如此沉迷，心里竟也升起了一股满足感。  
着迷地伸手抚上他的眉眼，“哥哥……啊……我爱你。”

“我也是。”死死地扣住少年人的腰，释放在他体内。

“你说你理解那些人，但是你知道你和他们有什么不同吗？”  
陈廷轩轻吻他眼角的痣，亲吻他的眼睛，亲吻他好看的鼻梁，最后郑重地吻上他的唇。  
“那就是，我也想得到你。永远。”

朝阳与晨露，月光与星辰，都想跟你分享。  
我们余生都互相拥有。


End file.
